Longinus Connor
Longinus Connor is the second son of Dressrosa's Royal Family, the Longinus Family.Children of the Queen: Connor is revealed as part of the family. Son to a notable gladiator and Longinus Niu, Connor was forcefully trained since a very young age to be a fighter like his father, the only person whom he'd fully love. Paranoic due to having lived almost all of his life in a Coliseum, Connor has also grown to deeply dislike his mother, Niu, nevertheless caring out most of her orders as a Soldier of the Royal Army. Appearance Unsurprisingly, Connor is described by many as having an intimidating appearance and aura. Being taller than any of his familiars by a certain margin, towering at 7'5" feet, certainly helps with his imposing factor. His eyes are as black as his hair which is long enough to reach his neck, having a wavy yet messy style to it. Connor's skin is quite light-toned, despite the sun in Dressrosa, giving it a contrast with his hair. His body is also well-built, result of his constant training as a Gladiator. Connor's attire is rather simple in general. He wears a black t-shirt with 1/4 sleeves, long black gloves which are fingerless and reach his elbows, the forearm being wrapped by many dark red belts. Connor has a red scarf, long enough to even reach his hips, wrapped around his neck, given to him by his late father, being large enough to cover the lower part of his head. His pants are dark and have a leather texture to them, the thigh area having many dark red belts wrapped around it, the pants are held by a large red belt with a silver skull buckle. Connor's boots are a simple pair of dark ones which reach just below his knee. Losing his left eye during the final tournament in the Coliseum, Connor wears a black eyepatch over it, although it doesn't cover the entirety of the vertical scar. Gallery Personality A defining trait of Connor is him being very cautious either when around people or when completely alone, making him somehow paranoid.Children of the Queen: Connor suffers consequences due to his past. Despite being alone with his brother, Judas, at the Corrida II, Connor often scanned the area around them. Even when reassuring himself out loud that they were alone, Connor continued to do it. It stretches to the point Connor observes a person's mannerisms, being capable of reading their actions without the aid of his Kenbunshoku.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared: Connor nervously looks around the Coliseum and over Judas' figure. After resolving things with his brother Judas, Connor has since gained a better control of his emotions, shown when he didn't stammer and maintained a cold glare even if he was berating someone else. Though, he admits that he hasn't achieved full control as of yet.Blood and Wine: Connor keeps his cool when lecturing Avelina and confirms her assumption. Although he heavily dislikes his mother, to the point of not even referring to her as "Mom", Connor is willing to help out with the Kingdom's affairs, doing so as an Officer and Soldier of the Royal Army.Children of the Queen: Despite his hatred for Niu, Connor is part of the Army. As everyone prepared for the new Dressrosa Tournament, Connor made sure to stay as close as possible to Niu for reasons yet unknown.Blood and Wine: Connor is shown sitting at Niu's right. Relationships Longinus Family Parents Longinus Niu: Harvard Haytham: Siblings Longinus Judas: Due to his behavior and actions in the past, Connor regards Judas as a weak-willed person. He is willing to confront him about Yeshua being killed and also about his extreme submission to their King.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared: Connor announces his conclusion to Judas. Although he can read most people with his eye alone, Connor can't tell how Judas truly feels. Ironically, Judas has proven to be the one most accustomed to Connor's habits, being capable of telling what Connor feels even when he has a blank expression.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared: Judas is revealed to be the only one Connor can't read. After their fight, Connor seems to immensely trust Judas, gradually throwing out his animosity towards the older sibling. He would go as far as to defend him from Avelina during the Royal Dinner. He was also relieved to see that Judas was back and succeeded in his objective.Blood and Wine: Connor steps up to stop Avelina from bad-mouthing Judas. Longinus Yeshua: Connor seems to regard his late brother with respect, confronting his other brother, Judas, about his death.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared: Judas questions Connor's presence. Other Siblings: Connor says that his siblings don't talk much to him and wouldn't miss him even if he died.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared: Connor bluntly disregards his importance to the family. Powers & Abilities As the Second Child of the Longinus Family, Connor has a certain degree of control over the military and the royal servants. Being the Best Soldier of the Dressrosan Army, he is somewhat treated like Spriggan's Right-Hand Man and highly respected. Physical Prowess Connor seems to hold immense amounts of physical strength, capable of swing around a sword which is three times his size. Later on, he showed that he could wield said sword with only one hand.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared: Connor uses his swordplay against Judas. Swordsmanship *'Goshawk' (): Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared: Connor uses his swordplay against Judas. *'Sparrowhawk' (): Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared: Connor uses his swordplay against Judas. **'Lovebirds' (): Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared: Connor uses his swordplay against Judas. Devil Fruit Connor ate the Namu Namu no Mi, a Logia type of Devil Fruit which lets him produce and become Napalm. The substance takes on a dark color with red tones through it, being quite sticky and highly flammable, both properties which Connor uses to his advantage.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared: The Namu Namu powers get shown. Haki Haki is shown to be a mysterious power that dwells supposedly in every living being, however people either don't awaken or notice it. Haki is said to originate from one's mind/will. It should be noted one is capable of awakening it through training or even in a situation of extreme shock, though there have been stances where people unconsciously used it. It is divided into three basic types that are dubbed as Colors (色 Shoku), two of which are obtainable through training. Being a resident of the New World, it is no surprise that Connor has learned Haki, having discovered the basics due to the help of his father who sought to prepare him for the battles in the Coliseum. It was first hinted when he said that his mother has incredible willpower. Kenbunshoku Often known as the second type of Haki, this one allows Connor to sense other people's presences as if they were auras in his mind despite not seeing them physically.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared: When visiting Judas, Connor is shown to have his "senses" in alert. It is said that Connor has had extreme training in this Haki, being capable of sensing everything around the entirety of the country. Even when restraining himself, Connor could sense around the entire area of the Corrida Coliseum II. He has enough skill to even pick up the emotions of every single person in there, with the exception of one.Blood and Wine: The emotions of everyone in the Coliseum are being read by Connor. History Past Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared Arc Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Date Masamune from the Sengoku BASARA Series. *He is named after the english pirate Christopher "Connor" Condent. . **His powers also reference the above pirate who died consumed in flames and sank. **Connor's birthday (16th day of the 9th month) alludes to the decade Christopher had been born (1690). *The name Connor comes from Irish and means "Wolf Kin", which is somewhat ironic given the character's nature to work alone. His surname references the spear Longinus used to stab Jesus during his crucifixion. Extras *Connor is the tallest amongst his siblings, being more than one foot taller than the second most, Tabart.The tallest of Connor's siblings, Tabart, is 6'3" feet tall. *Connor's swordsmanship techniques are based on the names of various birds. & are types of Hawks. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Longinus Family Category:Dressrosa Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users